Told you I would
by Pikagirl212
Summary: Kakashi has a secret, one that could change the way Team 7 looks at him. This little, well more like big, mistake is what can bring Sasuke and Itachi back, without them being punished. The problem? She wants nothing to do with the Leaf.
1. Ninja Card

Name: Yuki  
>Other Names: Snow, Ma, Sis, and Ice.<br>Clan: Not for you to stick your nose in.  
>Looks: There is a pic, look at it.<br>Location: I was part of the Leaf, now I just go from village to village.  
>Age: 18<br>Likes: Err, you people are crazy.  
>Dislikes: People that want to know me over a piece of paper and the Leaf<br>Rank: Err, last time I checked it was Jonin. I think it's now high enough to be in the Bingo Book. Hehehe  
>Bio: Let's see...Yeah not in the mood to tell you my life. I don't find it nice to have my past where anyone can read it. Deal with it!<br>Personalty: Has you can tell I have anger problems. I can be clam, hyper, perverted, and well me. Yeah, you're going to have to met me to know how I acted. Again: DEAL WITH IT!  
>Anything Else: Yeah, tail beast don't scare me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Team Kakashi stood wide-eyed at the blond haired Hokage as she told them their mission. "Y-Your kidding me right? This mission is crazy in itself, but only having one team go after her? My Lady, are you sure?" The pink haired Nin asked her mentor.

"What are you talking about Sakura? This is awesome! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. A hard smacking sound split the air followed by a loud 'ow'.

"I can only afford to have one team go after her. I trust this team to bring her back, seeing as this may be the only way to bring Sasuke back without having him hurt." The Hokage said eliciting the interest of everyone in the room.

The room went dead silent; the thought of having their old teammate was the one thing that kept this team working together. "You mean if we get this girl, Sasuke-kun will come back home?" Sakura asked.

Lady Fifth nodded, "Not only Sasuke but Itachi too. Both will be able to live in the village without being put to death. And by doing so, they will have to give the whole story as to why they acted the way they did." The blonde woman said.

"Wait, so Itachi had a real reason to kill his clan?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. They were all taught that the Uchiha clan incident was just a genocide done by Sasuke's insane brother.

"It seems so." The Hokage said. Everyone went quiet, deep in thought.

"What is the rank for this mission anyway? It can't be more than a C-rank." Sakura was starting to relax a bit. In fact she was feeling rather ecstatic a t the thought of Sasuke coming back.

Sai, on the other hand, opened a copy of his Bingo Book, "If this girl is who I believe it is, then..." he started. He didn't really feel the need to say anymore.

Tsunade nodded at the pale yet very observant ninja. "Yes, it's a S-rank mission and I trust you to bring her back alive. No matter the cost." The Hokage stated with a lot of authority causing everyone to gulp In her presence and nod profusely.

"My Lady, if she, whoever she is, is in the Bingo Book, then why not have an ANBU team go after her?" Kakashi said but didn't look up from his book. Naruto sweat dropped, he could've at least shown some interest in the fact that there was a chance that Sasuke was coming back. If Naruto didn't know otherwise he would've said that Kakashi didn't care. But he knew that deep down Kakashi felt that Sasuke missing is partly his fault. Naruto shook off his tremendously boring train of thought. Like seriously how could Shikamaru think like this everyday.

A small smile was forming on the lips of the Hokage, "I did. They have been in the hospital for three weeks now."

Kakashi stared at his leader, "How?"

"Simple, she got pissed that they woke her up. At least she was kind enough to teleport them into the hospital with a note saying 'Better luck next time. Oh and never wake me up again.' She has always been that way." The Hokage said with a laugh.

Team Kakashi stood there in silence. "Aren't you going to give us her name and a photo of what she looks like?" Sakura asked whilst Naruto began to pace the room impatiently.

"Nope." Tsunade replied.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Can we at least know where she is?" Sakura asked.

A smile played on Tsunade's lips."Two villages over. You leave in an hour. Oh and Kakashi…" The Hokage began.

"Yes…" Kakashi said cautiously

"Snow says hi."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he began sweating. Crap!

…

~Yuki's P.O.V~

…

A small weak smile pulled at my lips as I looked around the came scenery around me. If only I could stay here forever. Picking up the basket of bread and goodies, I made my way to the training/playing area.

"Mama Snow! Mama Snow!" A group of little kids ran towards me, joy in their eyes. "Mama Snow, can we come with you to watch the big kids train?" One shouted.

"And can we share some of your bread and goodies." Another piped in.

I smiled at them as I stared at their big puppy eyes. Altogether there were five kids; three boys and two girls. They're so much like me...I'll miss them.

"Sure, just stay where I tell you so you don't get hurt." I said before I began walking again.

"YAY!" I could hear them shout and it just made me even sadder. If only I could stay here forever…

By the time I got to the training ground, a group of 12 kids where around with me. All smiling with so much happiness that you would never know that only weeks ago they where starving. Fifteen teens were in the field, you could still tell that they were tired and hungry.

Waiting for the last of them to throw their Katana's on the ground I gave two short whistles before I let out a long one.

"MA!" They shouted.

I sighed, hungry, tired, moody, not in the mood to deal with younger kids or anyone really, teens ran full speed at me. "Slow down or I'm going to let the little ones have the food!" Dust filled the air as everyone skidded to a halt in front of me, causing everyone but me and the kids behind me, to cough.

"Good kids."

They all glared at me.

"Hey, Ma!" One called out.

Teens and little ones sat eating, or napping, around me.

"Yes, Hun?" I answered. When I got here, the villagers found out quickly that I don't like telling people my name, or knowing theirs, so everyone was either 'hun', 'love', 'kiddo', or 'little'. (It was funny to watch the faces on those that where older than me.)

A young boy with big blue eyes and brown hair stood up, katana pointing at me. "I challenge you, right here, right now, to a sparring match." The others stopped eating, those that were sleeping where nudged awake. Why wouldn't they? No one has ever had the guts to challenge me. Not after the way I took out a group of kidnappers.

I paused, licking some icing off my fingers. "What's your name kid?"

He stood there, shocked that I, the girl that doesn't like to know names, just asked him his. "W-Wha-" He stuttered.

"I want to know the name of the brave soul that challenged me." I smiled at him; he was the first in years to challenge me without fear in his eyes. I could see in his eyes that he was proud give me his name.

"Kyo."

I looked at him, got up and held out my hand, "Well, Kyo, I'll gladly spar with you. After all, I hear you have to keep your younger sister safe."

He nodded, looking down at the little sleeping girl at his feet. "That I do."

**Here you guys go first chapter. Also, I'm changing Kakashi's age to 23. It works for this story. If you see anything wrong let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

…

Of all the teams, she just had to send us. Gripping my hair, a small sigh of frustration escaped my lips. Once the others left, I teleported to my house, got what I needed, then went to the gates. I sighed, look at what you're doing to me. Even when you're not here, you still make me early to anything that has to do with you. I couldn't help but smile, the last time I was early was the last time I saw you.

…

~Flashback~

…

A smile was playing on my face, the blue rose I found was hidden within my katana holder. 'She is going to love it.' I told myself.

It was her sixth birthday and I was planning to make it her best. I ran faster to her home, joy in seeing her after a mission was the best thing ever. Her smiles, hugs, cooking, even the way she yelled at me for not being careful was all worth it... My Winter Snow.

~End~

"Naruto slow down, Kakashi isn't even her-" Sakura started. "Yo." I held up two fingers, giving them the same face I do when I'm late.

"W-what?!" They shouted.

"I've been here for sometime; seeing as this girl could be the one to bring back a teammate, I was early." I shrugged as if to say; 'wasn't that obvious.'

The three teens, well two, stood there with shock on their faces. "Well, now that we are all here, lets get going. The sooner we bring her back the soon Sasuke can come home." I smirked.

Naruto headed out, followed by Sakura, than Sai.

'And the sooner I get yelled at for not being careful.'

~Two hours later~

"Do we know anything about this girl? Grandma-Tsunade didn't give us a name or anything, all she did was say: 'we would know when we see her.'" Naruto sighed.

I as usual ignored him.

…

We reached the little village an hour and a half ago and had no luck finding anyone that looked like they could take down an ANBU team. You think in a village this small someone would know...

"Keep your hopes up, Sai may have found something. Look there he is!" I said pointed ahead of us.

The pale ninja came out of the bakery, a small candy in his hand. "Did you find out anything?" I asked.

He looked at me, a fake smile on his face. "Yes, the lady in there said if we went to the training/play ground. There is maybe someone that knows where the girl we are looking for is." He took a small bite out of his candy, before pointed down at it. "This is really good…"

"Awesome! You hear that Sasuke, you'll be able to come home soon!" Naruto shouted eliciting a few glared from the villagers and a few mumbled something about him being the Lady's brother which Kakashi caught, barely.

Lady... what did you do now? I thought to myself.

"Sai, did the lady say where the ground is?" Sakura asked as he finished his treat.

"No."

Sakura's balled her hands into fist, "Tha-"

"I said I would show you where it is. There is to be a sparring match, the whole town is going to watch." A voice said behind us. I turned to see a kind elderly women smiling up at the pink haired teen.

"This young man…" The women patted Sai's on the arm, "…Is much like the lady that can help you. Quiet and careful on who sees her real smile." The old lady smiled at Sai who smiled back, but not with the fake one he just gave us.

"Wha-"

"Come let us go." The women interrupted. "The fight is going to start soon." Taking Sai's arm, she began to walk away.

…

~Yuki's P.O.V~

…

The news of mine and Kyo's fight spread through the village to the point where we had to wait for owners of shops to close.

"Are you sure you want to go up against her? She took out a group of kidnappers that where annoying her like they where nothing!"

I sat, combing out the hair of a young girl, listening to Kyo's friends try and talk him out of it.

"So…they didn't have anything, anyone, to fight for. I have to do this, I have to make sure that I can keep Yin safe." He replied.

That's my boy. You have grown in the last month. I will take this fight to heart.

"There, now you look just like your mom." I said to the young girl who smiled up at me.

"Thank you Lady Snow!" She beamed.

"You're welcome. Now go back to your mom, she will love it." The girl ran off, leaving me to get up and dust off.

Kyo had stopped listening to his friends and was now walking his sister to the old lady that ran the bakery. "Can you watch her while I fight?" The lady smiled, she was kind enough to let me stay with her in her home.

"It would be an honor to watch the sister of the boy has this much bravery in him." She picked up the tried girl, placing her in her arms like a mother would. "Now go. Make your sister prouder then she is now of you."

The little boy smiled at her. "Thank you Grandma." He bowed, then ran up to me. The cloth over my face moved into a smile, as he looked up at me. "You ready?" He asked.

Patting his hair and looking into his eyes before I closed my own. "To fight a brave young man like you…of course."

He nodded, running off to the other side of the field.

Tilting my head, the four new charkas I felt earlier where now closer than I would like. They want me back bad enough to send an ANBU team then a normal team? Man, what is that old lady thinking? At least they can't see me, the towns people are blocking them. Looking at the young boy in front of me, I made a few hands signs.

"Ma?! What are you doing the fight ha-"

"Kyo, do you feel those four different charkas?" I asked.

The person that was refereeing the match said go, leaving me and Kyo standing there, looking at each other.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

I smiled, pulling out a katana. "They are here for me." I watched as he pulled out two Katanas, one with a paper bomb on it. "What do you want me to do?"

Throwing the little knife at him, flipping out of the way as he did the same, causing a cloud of dust to form around us. "First I want you to know my name. After all, not may can talk to me and fight under their own power."

"Fire Style: Flame Thrower!" A stream of fire came from Kyo's mouth, making its way to where I was hiding.

"I'm Yuki, and good job on finding me."

"Thanks."

Jumping out of the way, I rolled to where I could be seen. The four charka signatures now closer to me, I sighed. "Second: When I say so shout my name at the top of your lungs. I'll let the other know what's going to happen." Smiling, I looked at the boy, "It's going to take more than that! Come don't go easy on me and I wont on you!" Stabbing the ground with two Katana's I made two sets of hands signs. 'Everyone, there are some people here that are going to try and take me away. I'm going to pull a katana on Kyo, shout at me like I just hurt all of you. Can you do that for me?' I didn't wait for a reply. "Water Style: River of Trees!"

Water poured from the Katana's, as though there were crying, to form a river heading to Kyo. "Yes, Lady/Mama Snow!"

"Thank you." Breaking the mental link with the others, so it was just Kyo who could hear me.

"Nice try, Ma! But I'm not going to lose this way!" He stood above the water, a smile on his lips. "I want a rematch after this!" I chuckled, "As you wish."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"

Steam clouded the view of the four ninjas that where know up in front of the crowd.

"NOW!"

"YUKI!"

If I didn't know that he was faking, I would have believed that he was really going to be hurt.


	4. Chapter 3

~Naruto's P.O.V~

The second we got to the front, steam block our view. "Wha-" "YUKI!" The sound of a young boy screaming came from somewhere within the stream. "Kyo! No!" When we could see again, a young girl held a katana to the boy's neck. "How could you?! We let you come into our village, help those kids that don't have family." The leader of the town, shouted at the girl. "Mama Snow!" Snow, didn't Lady Tsunade say some to Kakashi about Snow saying hi? Two girls want to move to her, "Take one more step and I'll run him throw." The voice that came from the girl was cold, heart-less. "I'm not going back to the village, not in a million years."  
>"Sai." "Hai." A scroll was laid of the ground, Sai began to draw. "We aren't going to hurt you. All you need to do is come back to the Leaf, find and began back Sasuke and Itachi, then you can come back here." Sakura smiled at the girl, witch wasn't doing much seeing has the only thing we could see was her ice blue hair. "I don't give a damn who I have to find. I. Am. Not. Going. Back!" Jerking her head, the kid made a small crying sound. She wears a mask, just like Kakashi. She has pretty eyes thou. "I'm ready." Sai looked up at Kakashi, his fake smile on his lips. Kakashi nodded, "Alright. Naruto, Sakura do what you can to get the kid away form her." "Hai." A small smile played on the girls lips. "Come and get me."<p>

~Kakashi's P.O.V~  
>Well, that's not just had to be a pain. "I think you and the others should leave. I you don't want anyone to get hurt." "Has you wish. Come on kids, lets let Lady Ice take care of these people." The old lady from the store took the baby girl and the others away form the area. For some one that just saw a kid be put in danger... "Lets do this!" Naruto ran at her, Sakura behind them both had katanas in hand. Sai behind with his paintings ready. <em>Wait...<em> "Naruto! Sakura! Get back its-" Smoke filled the air, from what I wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it was thick and hard to breath in.  
>Damn, out of all the things you had to use it had to be this didn't it? Jumping into the closest tree, I removed my head band from my eye. "Now lets see where you want off to." "Why look when I can just show you?" Spinning around I came face to face with the young boy, Kyo I think his name was. "How did you get there?" He shrugged, "Yuki, the lady that I was fighting, said I could go. Something about how she didn't want me to get hurt when she took out your teammates out." Ugh... "Alright kid. Show where she is." He smiled and took off. <em>Something is off with this.<br>_ ~Sai's P.O.V~  
>This is different. Standing there, I listen for any sign of this girl...Yuki. "I have to say, for some that is one of Doza's pets, you have a bit more heart then most." How did she, when did she? "Well seeing as the other aren't going to be able to help you." I turned, watching as she got into her fighting pose. "Let's get this over with." I think the Bingo Book was wrong when it says she has a heart.<p>

~Sakura'S P.O.V~

"Why wont you come back with us!? The village needs you!" The older girl sat there, like she wasn't going to have to do much. "Why? Because they took my family away from me." She got up, "Because those weaklings that pass for Uchihas mean nothing to me." Sasuke is not weak! I was told bring you back not matter what." Gripping my fits I glared at her. "That what I'm going to do!" I rushed at her, the though of being Sasuke home driving me.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

This lady is crazy! I stood there, watching as she lend against a tree throwing rocks in the air and catching them. "So, aren't you going to go on about how you want me to go with and whatnot." Her one visible eye looking at me. "Why? You know why we want you to come back, for all I care, you can find them, then come back here!" This girl, what game was she playing at. She nodded, catching the rock, then turned to face me. "I wish it could be like that, but if I bring Sasuke and Itachi back, that means I have to face the Elders." For a second, pain was in her eyes. She knows more then we think. "I'll tell you what, if you come back with us, find Saskue and his brother, I'm make sure you can come back here." I smiled at her, "Believe it!" We stood there, looking at each other, when she signed. "I don't want to fight you, but I can't..no... wont't... go back to that place." I looked at her sadness in both of our eyes, "Than I have no choose but to bring you back!"

~Yuki' P.O.V~

"That was easy." I stood up from the branch that I was sitting on and dusted off. "Thanks for the help, kid." Kyo smiled at me,"You still own me a rematch when you get back." He stood up, taking my hand as we jumped off the tree. "So long as we can eat something after. I promise." We left, leaving those four fools in the smoke. To bad, I won't be here when they find out.


	5. Chapter 4

~3rd person P.O.V~

"When do you think we'll see you again?" The old baker watched as her young house guest moved around the little room. "I'm not sure. A few weeks, days, mouths, I real don't know." Yuki looked out the window, the cloud of she made still in view. The sounds of mental on mental rang, yells of justus being called out could still be heard. "When I'm a mile an a half from here, it will end. They wont be hurt, at lest I don't think so." The young girl signed, leaning against the little bed, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry about this. I really thought that after I kick that ANBU teams butt they would stop." The baker placed a hand on the girls back, "It's okay, you told me when you came here Yuki that things like this would happen. I'm just worried that you are running away from someone or something by doing so."  
>"There, that's the least of it. I'll summon the rest when I find some place to stay." A small backpack sat on the bed, food, two pairs of cloths, and a tent. That's all she need to live on for however many days she was out. "Are you sure?" Yuki smiled at the lady, "Yes ma'ma. I have learned that the less you have the more you likely to make it out a live." One of the ninjas yelled out in anger, other in pain. "Well, that's my signal. See you around, Gran." The two gave a fast hug, "Let the others know I'll miss them and let Kyo now that when I come back, I want him to kick my butt into next week." "Yes, Lady Ice." With that the young nin, jumped out the window, leaving behind a crying town.<p>

~ Five minuets later Kakashi's P.O.V~  
>I have been walking with this boy for sometime... "We are almost there. Just after we pass this tree." The boy smiled back at me, his eyes shut close. "Hn." How long have we been in here? More importantly are the others okay? No matter what I tried, I couldn't find any signs of them, as thou we weren't in the same...Damn it! How didn't I see it before?! "Are you okay, mister?" Looking at the kid, i could help but smile, he looked so really down to the chakra patterns. "Yes. Release!"<br>The smoke disappeared, leaving me and the others in the same filed as before, the sun all most down. "Aww, I was having fun!" Three copies of Yuki, plus the little boy, stood before us. "Mine was boring, he didn't even smile." "I liked mine. He hit me thou." A small cut was on the girl's cheek. How on earth did she do this? They all have the same amount of charka, and can bleed. "Who are you? Where is the lady that we need to take home!" The clone that spoke first giggled, "We are Yuki's clones. I can see why she left, that pink haired girl is crazy!" She giggled again, but didn't speak. "The really Yuki is out of this village, town, place." The one that was fighting Sai smiled. "Good lucky trying to find her." 'Kyo' smiled at me. "She can make us look and feel real. She can make herself like a shadow." The four things smiled,"BYE!" Crap, seems like there is more to you then we thought.  
>~Yuki's P.O.V~<p>

"Well, looks like he finally saw through it." Moving my bag to the side of me, four poofs of smoke appeared. "It's nice to see that you got this far." Glaring at them, I handed them a blow of rice and fish. "Here eat. I'm not going to send you back all tired and hungry." Kyo's clone sat down by me, "So, when I go back to the real Kyo, he is going to see what I saw?" The three nodded, "Yup..." "That's.. " "How..." "It works." The four of us smiled at him. "Just remember to keep that you saw us away from him." "Yes,ma'ma!" My cones smiled at him, me feelings for the boy was showing. "Okay, now that you are full and rested." Standing up, I dusted my butt off and clapped my hands. "It time for you to go."  
>Biting my thumb, I made a few hand signs. "Later!" The four of them diapered, leaving me to walk around by myself. I wonder if Orange-san wonder mind if I stay with him for a bit. Facing the sky, the least day light danced around and through clouds, my own little show of colors. A smile tugged at my lips, the last time I had anyone to share a sunset with was...I really don't know. "<em>Child, you mustn't feel yourself with this things. It had a chance to share this with other but you chose to run away instead." "I know. It's something I have always done." <em>  
>You would think that I would stop for the night after using up chakar to make real looking clones and making it to where that team didn't feel each other. If I was a normal person, having three clones that fought and one that just walk around, I would have, but seeing as I'm far form normal I don't stop until I'm hungry or feel like taking a nap. Seeing as I have a team of Leaf ninjas on my butt, I have a feeling I'm not going to get any of that soon. <em>"Thankfully you have me to keep an eye on things when you do take a nap." <em>Smiling, I let the moonlight cover me in its silvery blanket.


	6. Chapter 5

~Next day around noon Naruto's P.O.V~

We haven't found anything to show us where Yuki has gone. "How much longer are we going to look for her! Why can't we go back to the Leaf and get more people to help us?" I hate saying it, but this lady is starting to get on my nerves. "Because, Sakura, Lady Tunada said we have more of a chance to bring her home if it is just us." Kakashi didn't look back at us, "And, I think even if we had more people with us, she would just make more of those clones and leave them to fight us." We kept walking, the total of sleeping on the ground was hurting.  
>"I'm-" "Shh!" Sai put his hand up, tilting his head to the side. "Wh-" "Shh!" Kakashi glared at the young nin, not that pleased that he was told to shh. Taking out one of his scrolls, he drew a bird and let it out. "There is someone over there." "How come Kakashi didn't hear them?" The older nin looked at me, "I did, but there are two of them. It can't be-" "Out of the way!" Two bodies flew over our heads, landing a few feet from us. "That motherfucking bitch! I'm go to-" "Shut up. It was your fault that this happened!" "Akatsuki." I hate these people, they think that us tail-best holder are nothing but useless things. "Clam down Naruto. We'll take care of them, then keep looking for Yuki." The other where in a fight stance, blank faces on.<br>"Sorry, to rain on your hopes, but we aren't here for you." "That bitch, Yuki, has something we fucking need." _Yuki, but Ka__kashi said that there where only two people... _"You going to have to kill me before you get it back!" Two kantas passed by my head, nicking Hinda on the neck and shoulder. "After all," The ice blue haired girl walked up form behind us, a evil glint in the one eye we could see, "When have I ever done anything you say?" _I think this girl has problems. _

~Yuki's P.O.V~

_ Great just fucken great! First these assholes, then the Leaf idiots! Life hates me! _Glancing between the two teams in front of me, I did the only thing I could think of. "Why can't any of you understand that I'm not going to go with you! So..." Smiling, I bite my thumb and slid it over the other hand. "Get out of here well you can." Standing in front of the Leaf people I glared at the two males in front of me. "Knowing you, one of you will try to get Naruto for the nine-tails." "Uh?!" Looking over my shoulder the team was in shock. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here? After I'm done here we can go back to you trying to get to go to the Leaf. Until then," Pulling out my twin mini swords, I faced the assholes,"Let me take care of this."  
>Okay, yes I hate the Leaf, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let three kids that haven't even started their life die. I hate the fact that these kids are after me gets because they where told to. Glaring at the two males before me, a smile, well more like a blood lust smirk, formed. "You motherfuckers are going fucken down." Yup, I'm pissed. "I would fucken love to see you fucken try!" The silver male ran. <em>Perfect. <em>Sliding out of the way, I let him get some of my blood, well taking some of his. _Note to self: Thank Blondie. _"Bitch, you are fucken going to make the best fucken sac-" "Just shut up and don't kill her." Mr. Money Bags glared at him, then me. "Shut the fuck up!" Watching him make his bloody circle, I smiled. _"Let's see how he likes the taste of two bloods." "Hmm."_


	7. Chapter 6

~Sakura's P.O.V~

"Is she mad?! She doesn't stand a chances against him know that he has her blood!" Naruto's knuckles where white, from what I'm not sure. "Kakashi, we have to help her! She's one of us, we need her to bring back Sasuke!" I may not like the fact she could bring him back, but I don't have a chose. "I believe she told us to stay away." _I'm not going to hit him. I'm not going to hit this black haired fake smile-less freak. _"That still doesn't m-" "Let's just watch. After all, she is in the Bingo Book." Kakashi smiled at us, I think it was a smile. _I'm on a team of male idiots. _"Feel the fucken pain, bitch!" "Fucken bring it you motherfucken asshole!" _...How is this thing going to bring my Sasuke back? _

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

If it wasn't for the fact I was scared of have my ass kicked by a pissed of teen, I would have help her. Yes, I, The Copy Cat Ninja, was scared of getting in the way of an eighteen year old girl. "Your saying that we are going to watch?! Isn't one of your-" "Take that you motherfucker!" _Yup, that's Yuki. _"How th-" He didn't have time to finish before a blood chilling scream was left the mouth of the pain loving freak. Before us Yuki was smiling, her body free of any cuts that her enemy had. "To **think **we **where **told you **where worth **fighting."  
><em>Yuki, what are you doing? <em>"Eh?! Kakahsi, what's happening to her?!" "I don't know." _I really don't know..._ Her ice blue hair was somewhere between a ligh blue and silver. "This my friends, is why your boss does what I say when I'm pissed." Lifting her head, her hind eye was glared up at them. "I can see why there is a big amount of cash of your head." _When did she get that? How did she get that? _Her once green eye was now an ice blue, a blood red pupal lay in the middle of it. "What th-" Naruto fall to the floor, his hand over his seal. "Naruto! Are you okay, what's wrong?" "I'm not sure. It's like the nine tails wants to keep something, or someone, from being hurt." _Yuki, what on earth happened to my kind loving Witer Snow?_

~Yuki's P.O.V~

"What the fuck did you do bitch!? Why can't my fucken body move?!" "You useless bag of air. Looks like I-" **"You shall not touch my master." **Taking up some of my chakra, I let me hand move on their own. "Let's see how your little hearts do against their fear." **"Dark reales: Chakra Storm." **_This is going to hurt. _Black chakra ripped away form my body, taking a place in the sky. "Dark reales? What the fuck is that?!" Mr. Money stared at me, fright was clear in his eyes. "What can this do? All it is, is just an useless-" _Bitch please, this is the anger of the females. _Three chakra rodes priced his back, taking out his Wind, Water, and Lighting masks. _"Careful, you still have some chakra running though the other one." _  
>Hidan and Kakuzu, the immortal asshole and money hogging heart stealer, where now at the meres of me. "Tell you what," I forced Hidan to look at me, well Kuksu was on the grounding twitching with pain. "I'll let you guys go. That way, you can tell your leader that I'm not in the mood to play. Also, you can have time to make yourselves stronger." <em>Take the deal, take that deal. <em>The dark chakra was still hanging in the air, ready to draw blood if they moved. "There's no fucker-" "We'll go." Kuksu stood up, not happy seeing as he was know going to have to hunt for more hearts. "Bu-" "Good, let the other know, this is only some of what I can do."  
>Moving the cussing male over to his pateren, I calmed both bloods that he held. "Nice seeing you two. Tell the other I say hi." Them glared and poofed away. <em>Sometimes I wish it was this easy to send Leaf nin away. <em>"Dark release: End of the Storm." The sky clear and chakra stopped ripping form me. _Ow. _My hair want back to ice blue, and I hind my eye again. _"Child," "Han." "Your friends are still here." _"I thought I told you to leave." I'm not the right place to fight them.  
>The four nines jump out form their hinding place, shock and fear on their faces. "We where told you bring you back to the Leaf." Kakashi smiled at me, "And that is a mission we cannot fail." Two of the teens want into a fighting pose, the other, Naruto, looked at me. <em>Please don't say what I think your going to say. <em>"Your hurt." _Okay, that's not what I th... Wait I'm hurt?! Where?! _Looking down blood pooled at my feet, thankfully it was only red. "Well shit. Thanks kid." Taking out a white piece of cloth I wrapped it around my leg. "See you guys later."

~Naruto's P.O.V~

What's wrong with this lady!? Her leg is bleeding and she just keeps on walking. _"She isn't what she seems." _Thinking of how this lady kept us from getting hurt, I could a step trows her, "Why don't we help you out? After that you can leave and we will fallow after you in an hour." "Naruto I-" I glased at Kakashi, I'm not letting this lady die. "You help me?" She stopped and looked at the sky. "Thanks for the hope, but I'm g-" Her body shock, then she started coughing. "Ma'ma are you okay?" I walked to her, the other yelled at me to stop. _She isn't going to die. Not with me around. _  
>She coughed again, only this time into her hand. <em>Something isn't right. "Keep her safe. Don't let her get hurt." <em>For once I was with the fox, I don't like seeing her hurt. "Yuki?" "D-d-" In one second she was falling to her knees, covering her mouth as she coughed harder. From her finger blood slipped thou, something was wrong. "Hold up, keep hanging in there." Rubbing her back, I look over my shoulder, "Sakura, get over here! She needs help!" "N-n-no."  
>"Lady, I don't care what you think you need help." From under her hair, I could see her one green eye dulling. "Hang in there. Helps coming." Sakura came up from be hide me, her hair tied up ready to go. "Here, let me see her." She moved to take the young girl from me. "Be careful with her." "Don't touch me." She jerked back from my teammate, other cough of blood coming from her mouth. "Just don't *cough* touch *cough* me, or *more blood* leave me." With one last cough the girl blackout. <em>"<em>_**Don't**__ hurt __**her**__."_


	8. Chapter 7

~Yuki's P.O.V~

_"Can you keep a promise?" A younger me look over at a black hair boy. "I can keep promise, Sissy!" A light smile form on both of our faces. "I'm going to be a better ninja then your brother. That way I can keep both of you safe." "A better ninja then me, just so you can keep us safe?" Two arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. "That's my job." "Nii-san!" The little boy jumped out of my arms and around his brother's neck. "Well, someone needs to make sure you two don't get hurt, and if you do, I need to be able to heal you." My green eyes met his oxyn ones, "That just means I have to get stronger so you don't have to." The three of sat there, laughing and play, one big happy family._  
><em>"There you are." A boy older then us waled up to us, a smile on his face. "Nice to see you," The names was blurred out," I'm sorry, but I need take Yuki form you." "Awww, but I wanted to her to stay." The little boy grabbed my arm, his eyes wide. "I'm sorr-" "I'm sure mom and dad wont mind. She can sleep with," Blurred names, "And me. We'll keep her safe." The two older males looked at each other, nodded came from both. "So long as she back before I leave for the mission." "Deal." "YAY!" The little boy pulled me to his home, "Let's beat big brother home!"<em>  
><em>Home... "Wake <em>_**up." **_Light, that was brighter then it should be, forced me to re-shut my eyes. "Your awake." _Aww hell. _"I'll let Lady Tusanda know." Opening my eyes, I saw the nurse walk out. _Now's my chance to..._ There was weight on hand, someone sleeping on it. _**"Ma." **_The blond haired boy, Naruto, was laying next to me, his ninja outfit was still on. _"He hasn't left your side. The nurses had to being him food." _The teen's face was clam, as thou he hasn't had a good nights rest in years. Sunlight from the window bounced off his already sun kissed hair, a little peaceful angle. _**"Ma." **_ _There goes that plan. Well, might as well as wake him up. _"Hey." Giving him a small nudge I watched as the boy tightened his grip on my hand. Ugh. "Naruto, wake up." Nothing, just more snoring. _**"He likes ramen. Try that." **_"Kid if you wake up, I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat." Taking a breath I smiled, "I'll even buy you as much ramen you can carry home." It worked.  
>"Ramen." Two blue eyes looked up at me, sleep still nested in them. "Yup, all you can eat and carry." Taking my free hand I fixed his hair, <em><strong>"Ma."<strong>_ "I'll even help you carry some." His whiskers rubbed against my hand, he still had a grip on my hand. "Kid, you can let go of my hand now." "What? Oh," rubbing his neck a smile dressed his face, "Sorry, I grip the close thing next to me when I'm a sleep." "It's fine. After all," I smiled back at him, "You did save me from having to care for myself. Again." We sat there the sunlight dancing off the white walls, hurting my eyes. "Ugh, I hate hospitals. White walls don't go well with bright sunlight." I closed my eyes, using my other senses to deal with things. "Plus, my eyes can't deal with light after I use that justu. Mind close the blends so I can met you the right way. Without trying to hit you."  
>The sound of a chair moving back and blends being closed, mixed with the sound of three pairs of quick foot steps. <em>Damn, more people. <em>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Grinning I stuck out my hand, "I'm honored to met the you, Hokage-san. I'm Yuki, but you can call me anything really." Taking my hand, he smiled, "Nice to met you Yuki. You did really mean that right?" He looked away, somewhat unsure," That when you get out of here you'll take me out for ramen and then get me some for my home?" _Man, I hate having a big heart sometimes. _"You saved me from a lot pain, I own you my life." _"They're coming."_ Laying back down I closed my eyes, "I hate saying it, but your going to have to open those back up. Your leader in coming."

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Doing as she said I reopened the blends, the sudden light hurt my eyes. **_"Ma." _**_"Why do you keep saying that?" _He did answer. "You may want to sit down, the others don't sound that happy." Her green eyes where closed, her breathing slowed down to look like she was asleep. "Are you tired?" "Yes. Running your whole life, you don't get that much sleep." Her voice was weak, causing something to pull at my heart. Taking my seat, I took her hand again,"I promise that after you bring Sasuke and his brother back, you can go back to that village." "Don't make promise you can't keep,"  
>The door slammed open, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Tunada, and the Elders stood in the door way. "Naruto, you have been here that whole time?" I nodded at Grandma, glaring at the Elders. "Did she go back to sleep?" Sakura walked up to her, ready to shake her awake. "Touch me and I'll bite your hand off." Yuki moved her head to face those that stood in the door, "I'm not going to help you bring them back. It was the fault of this village that started this whole mess."<br>"Now Yuki." The female Elder moved around the others, "You shouldn't say things like that." "Shut up you old bag. The seals you placed on me where broken long ago. I can say whatever the fuck I want." The two Elders looked shocked, "But how? Those seals where the strongest we have," A smirk made it's way on to her face,"Nothing can stop a female that has family to keep safe and a promise to keep." Her fingers griped mine and for some odd reason I felt safe, even the fox was clam. "What do you mean, it this whole thing was the villages fault?" Tsunade took a sit on the other side, the other, miuse the Elders who left, lead against the wall. "I mean, The Roach is from this village, you could have killed him the second he turned bad. Leaving Sasuke to never have the curse mark. The Third and Elders order Itachi to kill his clan because they where planing to take over the village." She took in a sharp breath, her grip tighted has some pain came back. "The Third could have left Itachi take Sasuke somewhere and then kill the clan. If he did that Sasuke won't be out to kill Itachi. It was the villages fault that they left, you should bring them back yourselves." She took a breath in, "That and I hate that asshole Itachi with every inch of my black heart."


End file.
